On the Eve of War
by Emeraldserpent36
Summary: As Draco leaves for the final battle of Hogwarts Hermione is distraught as neither one of them wants to face the fact that they might never see each other again and they spend their final night together. Rated M. SMUT.


**A/N: Just a little one shot I felt like writing to cure some writer's block so for those waiting on one hell of a year I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Hermione ran frantically down the stairs after Draco as he approached the portrait hole. Her eyes were wet with tears knowing that if he left now she would maybe never see him again. She couldn't bare the idea of never being held in his arms again or the feel of his lips on her skin.<p>

She knew he had to go but she didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to lose him because she loved him too much.

"Please don't go Draco!"

Hermione begged tears streaming down her face as Draco headed towards the portrait hole. He stopped and turned to face her, sorrow lacing his silvery orbs.

"I have to."

He felt his heart being ripped in half as he watched Hermione falling to pieces before him. He hated the thought that he was the reason she was crying and that he was causing her such pain.

"You know I don't want to leave you."

He watched, heartbroken as she tried to contain her tears, but to no avail.

"Then stay with me."

She half whispered through her distressed tears. If only Hermione knew how much this was tearing him apart inside, if only she knew how much he wanted to stay with her, if only she knew she meant more to him than anything. He turned away from the portrait hole and went to her.

He stepped towards her and encircled his strong arms around her delicate waist and pulled her flush against him.

"You know I love you."

Draco whispered into her smooth caramel locks, her soft curves moulding into his body.

"I don't want to lose you."

She whispered, her tone broken by her distraught tears. He held her tighter against him; he never wanted to let her go.

"You'll never lose me Hermione."

He tilted her chin up towards him and crashed his lips down upon hers. Hermione moaned breathlessly into their hot embrace as Draco's tongue duelled with hers and his teeth pulled gently on her bottom lip. His hands wandered up her sides and down over her hips eliciting soft and breathless sighs from Hermione.

Their lips burned as they melted together, their tongues intertwined. Draco's hand became entangled in Hermione's curls tilting her head back and deepening their kiss.

They finally pulled away from one another out of breath from their lengthy embrace.

Draco gazed down at her and traced his thumb over her swollen lips, melting away under her chocolate orbs.

"Take me."

He knew that if he stayed it would just make it even harder when he had to leave but he needed to hold her and feel himself inside her one last time. Her words were glazed over with lust and adoration as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco couldn't resist any longer he had to have her.

She looked exquisite, her thick lustrous curls splayed elegantly down her back, her creamy skin almost glistening in the moonlight and her swollen lips a deep shade of scarlet.

As much as he loved the feeling of her body pressed against his he tore himself away and stepped behind her.

He carefully pulled her hair away from her neck and lowered his lips to the newly exposed skin. She moaned softly as his kisses ghosted patterns over her neck and collarbone.

His fingers hooked under the thin sleeves of her dress and slowly pulled it down over her shoulders caressing every inch of her skin as he went. His hands ghosted intricate patterns over her arms and then her breasts, caressing them through the thin fabric.

"You're so beautiful."

The silky tone of his voice caused Hermione to melt against him as her dress slipped off her body and pooled at her feet.

"Hold me Draco."

With her back still pressed firmly against his chest she entwined her fingers in his platinum locks and pulled him down into another searing kiss.

Their lips locked together as their tongues intertwined and battled in a passionate embrace.

With their lips still pressed firmly together Draco spun Hermione around and picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he carried her carefully up the stairs.

He kicked the door open and walked across the room before setting Hermione down on the bed.

She ran her hands down the planes of his chest and began to pull at the thin black shirt he was wearing as she nimbly unfastened the buttons.

He subsequently shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and tossed it aside. Hermione stilled for a moment and placed her hands on either side of Draco's face and gazed longingly into his granite orbs.

"I love you Draco."

She watched entranced as his eyes darkened and without a word he pulled her against him forcefully into a protective hug, cradling her against his smooth defined chest. Draco felt the upper curve of her breasts pressing against his bare chest eliciting a low groan.

Hermione felt his hands roaming round her back and stopping at the clasp on her bra and his experienced fingers skilfully unclasped it.

She reluctantly pulled out of his iron grasp and slowly slinked the straps of her bra off her shoulders. Draco's eyes wandered over her body taking in every curve and contour.

In the dim light her skin almost looked translucent as the alabaster moonlight washed over her body.

Hermione, still secured in Draco's arms was gently pulled into his lap, straddling him. She marvelled at him in awe, his white blonde hair fell haphazardly in front of his silvery gaze, his muscular, sculpted chest carved with the perfect contours of his abs and the way he looked at her consumed her utterly and completely. If only he knew how much she wanted him to stay, needed him to stay, if only he knew that she loved him more than anything.

Draco's mouth latched onto one of her breasts and Hermione tossed her head back in ecstasy as his teeth grazed her erect peeks. Her moans echoed throughout the room as his kissed her breasts tenderly, massaging and cupping her perfect globes.

"Draco…"

She uttered breathlessly through the euphoria of pleasure he was causing her. Draco hooked her long smooth legs around his waist and Hermione encircled her arms around his neck, clinging onto him.

Draco watched her intently as her hand slid down between the two of them and pressed against his hard length through the constraints of his trousers, eliciting a deep guttural moan from Draco.

Hermione slowly unbuckled his belt and slid it out of the fabric loops on the waistband of his trousers. Draco's trousers now being unbearably tight he stood up for a moment and slid them down off his hips.

Draco now being in only a pair of black boxers fell back onto the bed and hovered over Hermione's perfect form.

He placed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, gently before sliding down her ethereal body.

His mouth kissing her abdomen as his hands grazed over the flare of her hips. His lips fell to her inner thighs as he breathed hotly over the sensitive skin causing her hips to buck slightly.

Draco gradually travelled back up her body, his fingers leaving a trail of intricate patterns over her inner thighs before coming to the apex of her thighs.

He gazed down at the beautiful creature before him, her eyes fluttering closed as his fingers slipped underneath the lace of her panties.

Hermione lurched forwards as his thumb brushed over her clit and he slipped a single digit inside her.

She held onto him desperately as he added another finger moaning into the curve of his neck as she lost all control over her body.

Draco kissed the side of her neck softly as her body fell limp against his trembling, as he pressed down on her clit.

Hermione's vision was becoming blurry and unfocused as his fingers curled inside of her and she cried out in pleasure.

Draco's hard length was pressing against her centre as she writhed and convulsed in his arms. He knew he was driving her crazy but just the sight of her was enough to make him come. Her full lips were parted as her moans escaped her mouth and echoed around the room.

"Please… I need more."

She whispered breathlessly as she neared her climax. Draco lost all control and removed his fingers from her centre and pulled her lace panties down her legs. Hermione frantically pulled his boxers down with her heels, freeing his length from the confines of the tight material.

Draco hooked her legs around his waist and positioned himself at her entrance. His eyes grew dark with lust as he felt himself pressed against her.

His mouth fell to hers and once again they were joined in a searing kiss, his tongue battling with hers as he slowly slid inside her. Hermione moaned into his mouth as he became sheathed around her. Draco groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he filled her to the hilt.

Her nails sunk into his back as he began to thrust in and out of her.

"Draco…please…don't stop."

He groaned as he felt her clenching around him. Being with Hermione was like nothing Draco had ever experienced before. Every time they were together it was like the first time.

Their bodies slick with sweat Draco pulled her into his lap, clasping his hands tightly around her hips and pulling her off of his hard length before slamming her back down onto him again.

"Uh..."

She muelled as her body undulated and shook with need.

Hermione felt her body flooding with warmth and pooling at the apex of her thighs. Waves of pleasure began to ripple through her as Draco slipped his hand in between them and found her clit.

Draco was beginning to lose all control as Hermione began to convulse around him.

Their foreheads fell against each other and they gazed into each other's eyes, Hermione's face contorting in pleasure.

Draco's hand ran through Hermione's thick locks of hair and he tilted her head back and sucked gently on her neck, kissing and nipping her supple skin.

He could feel his release building inside of him and was moments from being tipped over the edge.

He placed his mouth next to her ear and whispered something,

"I love you."

He thrust hard into her and Hermione cried out in ecstasy as he filled her completely.

"Come with me."

He whispered against her ear as she clung onto him for dear life. Hermione was sent over the edge at his words and her body began to shake wildly, shaking in Draco's arms.

"Draco…"

She cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against his bare chest, their body's slick with sweat.

Draco fell over the edge as Hermione came and he moaned, holding onto her tightly as their orgasms surged through them like an uncontrollably fire seething through their bodies.

"Hermione…"

Draco moaned against her neck as he was consumed by her. They collapsed onto the bed completely entwined, their limbs tangled together.

Draco's and Hermione's eyes were locked together, speaking a thousand words that neither of them had the words to voice.

Hermione lay in Draco's arms as he held her tightly against him, his fingers dancing over her hip.

Hermione didn't want to move on from this moment, she didn't want to let it end.

Draco didn't want to even imagine that this might be the last time he got to hold her like this and be with her so intimately. He pushed the unnerving thoughts to the back of his mind as they both feel asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Draco awoke several hours later with Hermione held firmly against him, her soft breathing breaking the silence of the room.<p>

His eyes darted over to the clock on the nightstand, he was out of time. He had to go.

Draco's heart sank as he looked down at Hermione's sleeping form, he knew she would be distraught when she woke up but he wanted last night to be goodbye. He didn't want to watch her suffer he wanted to remember being with her for the last time in each other's arms, not tears.

He sighed deeply as he slipped Hermione out of his grasp and arose from the bed. He got dressed quickly not wanting to prolong his suffering.

Hermione was still deeply asleep and he didn't want to wake her, but he had to go. He retrieved his wand from the large chest of drawers before walking over to Hermione's sleeping form. He knelt down beside her and watched for a moment, she looked so peaceful.

He pressed his lips against the top of her head and kissed her forehead firmly as he whispered something into her soft curls,

"I'll love you forever, be safe."

And with those final words Draco left Hermione's side and left the room his heart ripped to pieces as he faced the dawn of the war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this story I did work very hard on it. I know it's kind of tragic but you know 'better to of loved and lost than to have never loved at all' right? Please review, I love hearing what you guys think every one means so much. Thank you for reading**


End file.
